Perfect
by jump5fan
Summary: When Ray and Lily get into an argument, will either of them be adult enough to apologize to the other? Or will it take a tragic accident to bring them back together? Please R&R!
1. You're Listening To Radio Free Roscoe

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**You're Listening To Radio Free Roscoe**

"Hey guys" Lily Randel said as she entered an old warehouse where her, and three friends had set up a radio station. "What's the hot topic today?"

Lily Randall was your average teenage girl. She liked doing all the girly things that girls do, but she never really had the chance to express herself in that way. All her friends were guys and so she ended up conforming to the tomboy style of life.

"I'm not sure what we're going to be talking about today" said Robbie. "I thought we'd just wing it, see what happens."

Robbie McGrath was the guy who thought up the idea of having a radio show. He thought it would be the perfect way of getting some of their opinoins out in the open, a way to get their voice heard. He became friends with a guy named Travis strong. Travis already had an idea of how radio singles worked and so he helped Robbie set it up. Robbie decided to rope in two of his friends, being Lily Randall and Ray Brennan. Robbie also decided it would be cool if they had wicked radio names for their show, just to keep their identities a secret. In the end, Robbie ended up has Question Mark, Travis was Smog, Lily was Shady Lane and Ray was Pronto. They decided to call their show "Radio Free Roscoe", Roscoe being the name of their town.

"I have an idea of what to talk about" Ray said with a sarcastic look on his face. "Let's talk about why girls always seem to be running it late but show up just in the nick of time." Ray grinned at Lily.

"Ha ha, very funny" Lily pretended to laugh. "I think it's better if we just win it like Robbie said." Lily grinned back at Ray.

"Whatever we talk about you better start talking because you're on the air... now" Travis pointed out.

"You're listening to Radio free Roscoe. I'm Question Mark and I was wondering, what exactly do Waller think he's doing by pffering up the suggestion of school uniforms?" Robbie said before he could think of any other topic to talk on. Robbie shurged his shoulders at the gang.

"Yeah!" Lily shook her head and smiled at Robbie. "With those awful school colors, Roscoe High uniforms would stink."

"I don't think it's a half bad idea, plus, they wouldn't stink if you washed them" Travis said with a grin. Ray chuckled.

"Smog, you know what I mean by 'Stink'" Lily said. "Also, uniforms are only there to conform, it shows that someone with higher power has control over things you do to the point where they can tell you how to dress. In this case, Waller is trying to conform us into little brainless Waller followers. It takes away from our individuality, It makes us all clones." Lily stuck out her tounge and pretended to gag at the thought of become a Waller follower.

"Clothes don't add to individuality, Shady Lane." Travis protested. "Personality does, taste does. Because I wear the same clothes as you don't mean I'm going to act like you, It doesn't mean I'm gonna like the same music or same movies as you. Uniforms don't conform."

"I beg to differ" Robbie shot in. "People all dressing the same does conform. It gives the person in power more power, in this case Waller. What next? He'll tell us all to eat the cafeteria food? Power hungry people can do alot of things when given the chance Smog."

"Eck, cafeteria food" Ray added.

"And so he speaks" Lily laughed.

"Yes" Ray said. "And I think uniforms are awesome. Shady Lane, you may have to wear those little school girl skirts" Ray laughed.

"Leave it to you" Lily rolled her eyes. "So I've been thinking... Why do some guys have to be total pigs?"

"Oh, we have a caller" Robbie pointed out. "Yes caller, you're on the air."

"Yeah, hi, this is Ricky" said the caller. "I think the idea of uniforms are great. Not just because the girls wear the skirts, but also because some people just lack good fashion sense. With uniforms, no one would get teased for not wearing the in clothes because we'd all wear the same thing. Oh, and guys aren't pigs."

"Very true... to all of what you said" Ray smiled.

"This doesn't mean you should degrade a girl by sticking them in a mini-skirt that way" Lily said with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm an individual, I want to stay that way. The people who lack this 'good fashion sense', so what? that's their style, maybe they like it!"

"I'm sorry Shady Lane that we offended you that way" Ray said with a puty, but sarcastic look on his face.

"Shut up Pronto!" Lily said.

"Oh, now you're worried that you won't get to wear your fifty dollar jeans and punk rock tees? Shady Lane, did you ever stop to consider that you're being selfish?" Ray asked.

"SELFISH" Lily yelled. Travis switched to a song.

"I'm sure the listeners at home got some really bad feed back then. Can you keep it down? With the volume levels so high all the people at home will get is static." Travis pointed out.

"You know what? I'll keep it down because I'll keep it out!" Ray grabbed his back pack and gave Lily a look that was somewhere between angry and sad as he left the warehouse.

"What?" Lily asked when she noticed the looks that Robbie and Travis were giving her. "What'd I do? I just gave my opinoin, I have a voice, and I was letting it be heard that I didn't want to wear a uniform."

_**That's it for Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. I really hate writing these introduction chapters because I probably bore you guys to death. Trust me, the story picks up and gets more interesting if you thought this was a total snooze fest! Please Review if you've read, I'd really appreciate it!**_


	2. You And Your Huge Ego!

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**You And Your Huge Ego!**

The next day in school, Lily was talking to Travis and Parker when Ray caught up with them.

"Hey guys" Ray said.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Travis asked.

"Nothing much now" Ray said. There was a long silence. "So, Lily, What're you doing after school?"

"Same old stuff" Lily didn't look pleased to be talking to him.

"Can I talk to you in private Lily?" Ray asked.

"Make It Fast" Lily snapped as she slipped away from Travis and Parker to talk to Ray. She wasn't to enthused about the idea.

"Listen, are you still mad from yesterday? I totally put that behind me" Ray explained.

"You told me I'm selfish, I really don't consider myself selfish. I'm a pretty giving person." Lily said n an angry tone. "It hurt Ray, and I'm not ready to talk to you. Maybe your radio name shouldn't have been Pronto, it should have been 'Perfect'. Guess why? Because you think you have the answers to everything. You think you have the perfect answers, perfect hair, perfect life, and most of all, perfect self. So, Mr Perfect, until your ego cools down, I won't be talking to you" Lily turned and caught up with Travis and Parker again.

"Wait, Lily, it's not like that..." Ray called after her. He didn't make a move to catch up with her though, he was to hurt to even know what to say. Lily was his best friend and he had just ruined that with his huge ego. But he knew it wasn't like that at all.

Ray walked away in self pitty. As he walked up the stairs he bumped into Robbie.

"Hey Ray!" Robbie said. Ray didn't notice Robbie coming, he was feeling too down and staring at his feet.

"Oh... Hey Robbie" So, are you still mad from me walking out yesterday?" Ray asked.

:Nah. Radio Free Roscoe is about the voice of the people. When you're told to shut up, that means to stop that voice. When Lily told you to shut up, it made me mad, but nothing I couldn't forgive" Robie patted Ray on the back. "Man, you look really down. Somethings up."

"Yeah, my ego" Ray said in a sad sarcastic tone. "Lily still hasn't forgiven me, and by her tone, she won't."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll get over it" Robbie reassured. "She always do. Anyway, I've gotta get to class. How 'bout catching up on the topic after school?" Robbie ran off to get to his class before he was late and got a detention.

_**Chapter 2 for ya here. A Little shorter I know, but I still hope y'all liked it. Please hit review to tell me what you though. Love It? Hate It? please give me all your comments, critiques, everything...**_


	3. Where's Ray?

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**Where's Ray?**

The next day in school Ray totally avoided Lily. He really liked her. Actually he could say he loved her. It really killed him to have her mad at him like this. Yesterday she didn't even show up for the show. He was going to try and apologize to her there. He figured he would lay low and maybe Lily would eventually come around. Right now he had to just let himself suffer in self pitty.

Lily, on the other hand, shared the same feelings for Ray. She just didn't want to admit it. She thought that he could never feel the same way for her.

That full day past and Ray or Lily never talked to one another. Everytime the met each other they would turn and walk in opposite directions. It really got annoying because Ray ended up being late for two of his classes because of it. Lily ended up with a detention because she totally missed the class she shared with Ray.

The next day Lily arrived at school at her regular time. She met up with Travis and Robbie in their regular hang out place, the stairs.

"Hey" Travis said with a wave. "You gonna show up today?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Lily mummbled, her mind clearly on something else. That something being Ray. She couldn't help but scan the halls to see if he was coming.

"So, you're not gonna blow us off today like the past two days? This fight is getting old you know!" Robbie stated.

"No... noway, I'll be there" Lily looked frustrated. "Have either of you seen Ray today?"

"No, actually I haven't. Maybe he's sick or something?" Travis shrugged.

"True" Lily said.

"Besides, there's fifteen minutes until first class, he could just be running a little later then planned." Robbie pointed out. "You know how Ray can be when he's taking his time walking someplace, especially school." Robbie chuckled.

"But he's usually always here by now... way before now... Maybe I'll give him a call" Lily walked off to the pay phone. She really wanted to apologize because she felt bad and she didn't want Ray to hate her forever. She figured that if there was any chance of Ray and her being together, it wasn't going to come about like this.

Lily picked up the reciever, dialed Ray's number, and put in a quarter. She waited for the rings to go through. There were only three rings that went through but it seemed like to Lily that she was waiting hours on the phone for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Ray's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Brennan, It's Lily, is Ray left for school yet?" Lily asked. She wanted an answer real quick because she couldn't stand the wait.

"Yes, I figured he would be there by now. Oh that boy and his active mind, he probably got side tracked by something." Ray's mother giggled.

"Oh, alright Mrs. Brennan, sorry to bother you. Have a nice day now" Lily said.

"You too child, and it was nice talking to you again Lily! Bye." They both hung up the phone.

Lily went off to catch up to Travis and Robbie. They walked off to class together. It was one of the only classes that all four of them had together.

"I just called, and Mrs. Brennan said that Ray should have been here by now."

"Oh, Lily, you worry too much" Travis said. "I'm sure Ray is just side tracked by something. You know that boy."

"Are you sure you and Mrs. Brennan never rehearsed that?" Lily asked with a smile. The first smile she gave anyone that day.

"What?" Travis asked.

"Never mind" Lily didn't want to explain the whole thing to him. Just as the kids got to class the bell rang. Lily was getting a bit more worried now because it wasn't like Ray to be late. The teacher entered the class and started his lecture right away. Lily couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying because she was too busy watching the clock and the door. She was really hoping that Ray would show up soon. Just then, a knock came on the class room door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" the teacher said. He sort of got a fright because he was so into his lecture that the knock took him by surprise. Some kids in the class giggled at him. The teacher went over to the door and answered it. It was Principal Waller.

"Can I talk to the class?" Waller asked. "It's urgent."

**_Chapter 3 finished here. I always try to end chapters at cliff hangers and this is the only one I really did it with, or at least I think this is a cliff hanger, maybe not. Anyway, I know where this story is headed so it shouldn't be long before I'm finished it. I would love reviews so any and all critiques are welcomed! Thanks!_**


	4. It's All My Fault!

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**It's All My Fault!**

**"**I'm Sorry to intrude on your class like this when it's almost over" Waller aplogized. "But I didn't think that this could wait. All of you guys here know Ray Brennan and I know that most of you like him for a friend. I just had to come and break the news that on the way to school today there was an accident. It was something about faulty equipment at the construction site. I don't know the full story, but I was asked to bring you guys the news that Ray as been hurt. He's in critical condition. The doctors aren't sure on what's going to happen to him yet. For those of you who believe, it is asked that many prayers go up for him, from his church and from his classmates. They're needed in the condition he's in." Waller waited around class because he knew that in situations like these the gudiance counsellor had to be asked in and all.

Lily froze. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do. All she could think was that it was her fault. She had been mad at Ray and he would of never walked to school the long way, through the construction site if he hadn't have been avoiding her. Lily broke down into tears and ran from class. Travis and Robbie followed her because in times like these everyone needed some comfort.

Travis himself was close to tears. He didn't know Ray that long, being new from Hong Kong and all, but he was still great friends with Ray none-the-less. He at this point missed Ray and didn't know if he'd see him anymore.

Robbie was in tears. He realized that the whole argument started over the topic of school uniforms. Robbie also realized that the arguement about school uniforms was started by him bringing up the topic a couple days before on the show.

When they caught up with Lily, she was in Waller's office. Waller was in the classroom and she figured that she could get away with being alone here. She was crying really hard and rocking back and forth in her chair. She kept repeating "It's all my fault."

"Lily" Robbie said putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily yelled as she jumped up out of her chair and faced Robbie and Travis. "It's all my fault that Ray isn't here today. It's all my fault that tomorrow he may be dead." This thought made Lily cry even harder.

"It's not your fault Lily. You wanted to make up with him. You didn't make him go through that site today. He chose to do those things himself. You were a good friend, and you always have been." Travis tried to cheer Lily up.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "It's all my fault. I kept up the arguement after he tried to apologize, I stayed mad at him. I missed the shows the past couple of days trying to avoid him. Yesterday he got to the point where he started to avoid me. Today, he took the one way to school that causes him to get here just in the nick of time. WHY? Because he was mad at me and didn't want to bump into me pre-class. It's my fault he's not here and it's my fault if he dies!" Lily pulled her hair. She leaned against a wall and slid down it crying even harder. Travis and Robbie were really afraid to see Lily like this. They've never saw her behave this way before and it scared them. They backed off but didn't leave the office. They didn't want to leave Lilly by herself. Finally, Robbie decided that he would go off and look for the gudiance counsellor while Travis stayed to make sure Lily didn't leave or do anything stupid.

**_Chapter 4 OVER and OUT. Yet again this is another short chapter. I wanted to make it very dramatic and I figured that it's gonna tone down a bit so I'm gonna end the chapter at the drama. I know the direction I'm taking so sit back and wait for another update:-D All reviews are welcomed once again!_**


	5. Can You Hear Me?

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**Can You Hear Me?**

"Lily, I think what would help you best if you and your friends take the day off of school" said the Mr. Noble the Guidance Counsellor. "I think what would be best for you guys, since you were such good friends with Mr. Brennan, is if you guys take a trip over to the hospital and visit him." Lily shook her head yes in a very slow and depressed way.

"C'Mon Lily" said Robbie standing from the chair he was sitting in. "Let's go over and see Ray. It's been over an hour since the accident. I'm sure he's doing fine!" Robbie not only tried to comfort Lily, he also tried to convince himself that Ray will be ok because by the way things were going, there might only be the three of them left.

As the gang walked to the hospital, people could tell that something was wrong as they passed. The people on the sidewalk could tell that this girl was obviously depressed the way she had her arms folded across her cheast. The way she watched the ground as she walked. Most of all, because of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. They could also tell that the two guys with her were almost crying, but being guys, they held in their pain to try and comfort their friend.

Once at the hospital, Travis went up to the desk and asked the nurse for Ray's room number. The nurse told them that it may be anywhere from thirty to forty-five minutes before Mr. Brennan could have any visitors.

"Great!" Travis said throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. "What are we supposed to do to try and comfort Lily until then?"

"Lily is really depressed you know, she's blaming herself. We have a friend in their on death bed and all I can think is that it was my fault because I started the whole arguement, I can't believe this!" Robbie started then stopped. More tears formed in his eyes. This was a day he was never going to forget. It was the worst day of his, and the gangs lives.

After thirty-five minutes, Lily started pacing back and forth in the hall. She was taking it really hard. Robbie and Travis were worried themselves, not only for Ray's health, but Lily's too. They wanted more then anything in the whole world for Ray to be ok, but they also wanted to comfort Lily because she may be struck down with bad nerves, depression, or some other kind of mood disorder. This was not good for anyone who was involved.

"Hi, are you the kids waiting to see Mr. Brennan? You can go in and see him now. Be easy though, He's in a comma and we're not sure when he's going to come out of it. His parents and brother are really upset and they are in there so you might want to be a little more cheery for their sake. They're his family and more then likley they're taking it harder then anyone else. So, if you would like, I can show you the way." The Doctor waved his hand in the motion for the teens to follow him. He was showing them to Ray's room. Once inside Ray's room, they saw that there was a chair next to his bed that his mom was sitting. She was holding his hand and talking to him. His dad and brother were standing behind her with tears in their eyes.

"Hi..." Lily said with an obvious fake smile on her face. She was too hurt to smile and she couldn't play happy in front of his parents on the doctors orders either. She felt responsible for the accident.

"Hi Lily" Ray's mother flashed a fake mile back. It was basically in kindness towards Lily because she felt too hurt about her son to be happy. It was also to try and show Lily that she thought everything was going to be ok. Even though deep down inside she had mixed thoughts. Lily walke din and stood by her side. She looked at Ray with a sympathetic look. She couldn't be hurt anymore when she saw his face. He looked so peaceful laying there. She thought everything was going to be ok when she saw that even though he was in a comma, he still had a smile on his face. That was Ray, even though he didn't know it, he knew how to cheer someone up. All Lily could think was how much he looked like he was only sleeping. It made it seem like all her fears went away.

"Would you like some time alone with him?" Mrs. Brennan asked Lily. "I know how much he used to talk about you Lily, and I think it might do him better if you sat her and talked with him. You used to be his main subject, I don't know what it was, but he really liked you. I'll give you some time alone. Talk to him, maybe it'll help him." Mrs. Brennan patted Lily on the back and left the room, followed by the others who were standing around. Lily shed a tear when she heard what Mrs. Brennan had to say. She was really touched that Ray had talked about her so much. As Mrs. Brennan left, Lily started talking to Ray.

"Ray... Please don't blame me for this. I really love you you know. I wish I could take everything back I said, so here I am, trying to apologize now" Lily took Ray's hand in hers. She looked up at the ceiling.

"God..." Lily said, a tear forming in her eye. "God... I know this is strange for me to be talking to You. I know, I don't even know if there is a God out there. To be honest, I don't know what I believe. The thing is, Ray believes and I'm doing this for him. I don't know if I'm doing this praying thing right..." Lily shifted in her chair. She sort of felt uncomfortable doing this but she was doing it for Ray's sake and she knew that if there was a God out there, that Ray knew Him, and He wouldn't let Ray go through something like this. "But I'm doing this for Ray's sake" Lily continued. "I hate to see him in this condition and I know that if you're there, Ray knows and it isn't right for him to be in this place. I just pray to You that You will wake him up now. That he'll wake and just let me know that it's not my fault and that everything is going to be ok... and let me tell him that I love him so much!" Lily looked at Ray.

"Excuse me Mrs. Randall" Ray's doctor appeared in the door. "I'm sorry but you'll ahve to leave now, we need to conduct some more test."

"Alright..." Lily placed Ray's hand down next to him again. She couldn't help but linger awhile. As she left she brushed her hand along side Ray's bed. Then she felt something, Ray's hand had moved and touched hers, she looked back to see Ray's hand moved from the place she had put it.

"It's not you're fault..." Ray moaned. "God heard you, and so did I..."

At that, Ray's Doctor ran in and called in some other nurses and doctors. One of the nurses rushed Lily out and told her to come back tomorrow.

"It seems you have a lot of impact on this boys life. Right now he may be waking up and we need to do some test and stuff to see if everything's going to be ok. But please come back tomorrow. Maybe he'll be totally awake when you return." The nurse gave Lily a grin and then rushed back to Ray's room where she had just showed Lily out of.

_**Chapter 5 up and here. The next chapter should be the last chapter to this fanfic... sorry it's such a short fanfic but I like getting straight to the point! I hope everyone as liked it so far. Next chapter may be VERY short, but I should have it up either tomorrow or the next day. If not then just stay tuned... Please read and review, I LOVE reading all the reviews everyone gives me, bad and good!**_


	6. The Angel With Me

Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Radio Free Roscoe is one of the GREATEST Canadian shows, and, although I'm Canadian and would love to own the show, I don't... But, the great Canadain Channel "Family" does, so, next best thing :-D

**The Angel With Me**

The next day, Lily headed back to the hospital. Travis and Robbie took the day off school aswell but Lily told them she wanted to spend some time alone with Ray. Travis and Robbie really wanted to see Ray so they agreed that they would give Lily a hour alone and then they were heading in, no matter what. After all, Ray was their friend too.

When Lily arrived at the hospital, she checked with the nurse at the front desk. The nurse told her that Ray was awake and that she could go ahead and see him.

When Lily entered Ray's room, she saw him sat up in bed talking to the T.V in one of his many voices. Lily laughed to herself. She could see things were starting to get better.

"Don't go in that room!" Ray said to the T.V. He was watching Dawson's Creek, one of the many rerun shows he liked to watch. "The lady killer is in there!"

"Hey" Lily said. Ray jumped, he got a fright because he didn't realize anyone was in the room with him.

"Oh, hey" Ray smiled at her.

"So..." Lily said sitting in the same chair she had been rushed out of just twenty-four hours ago.

"So..." Ray repeated back.

"I saw your parents in the waiting room." Lily tried to make conversation.

"Oh yeah, they spent the night, they're just out now to get some food! Sounds good I think!" Ray smirked.

"I see everything is back to normal. Awesome. You're doing so much better. You'll be back out in no time. We'll be able to ride our bikes to the show together again. All that stuff we used to do." Lily smiled at Ray.

"Actually..." Ray sighed. "Riding my bike is out of the picture from now on."

"What do you mean?" Lily's face went from happy to worried.

"Well..." Ray started. "You see, what happened to me was, I was walking to school through the construction site. I was totally oblivious to the fact they had faulty equipment. Anyway, as I was walking I heard someone yell 'KID, GET OUT OF THE WAY'" Ray made one of his voices. "When I looked up, I saw one of those huge metal beam things falling down towards me. I tried to run Lily, but the last thing I remember is that it hit my back and I was out. The doctors say I'm VERY lucky it never crushed me. They say it's a miracle I'm alive and that there must have been an angel with me at that moment."

"So? What does that have to do with riding bike... doing our show... all the old things?" Lily asked feeling a bit worried and sick of what she might hear.

"You see Lily, it hit my back. It crushed my spin... I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh Ray." Lily shed a tear as she jumped from her chair to hug Ray. "It's not fair, it's just not fair. Something like this shouldn't have happened to someone like you!"

"Listen Lily" Ray said, "I thank God every minute that He took my ability to walk instead of taking my life. He does everything for a reason and I'm thankful to be alive. You do realize today could have been my funeral?"

"I know" Lily shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back down. "I guess I should thank Him too for answering my prayer and waking you up."

Ray smiled at Lily. "I think you should."

"Ray, I also have to tell you I'm sorry. I don't ever want to argue with you again. Please forgive me."

"Lily, on my way to school yesterday I was going to try and make up with you again. Guess I never made it there to do so."

"I guess I shouldn't have started the arguement in the first place. We're gonna be friends in or out of uniforms right?" Lily smiled.

"Well..." Ray laughed. He was thinking more then friends, but who knew what the furture held. "Of course!"

Lily smiled. "So why'd you want uniforms so bad anyway? And don't give me that whole 'girls in skirts' thing again!" Lily laughed.

"To be honest Lily, I haven't told anyone this." Ray looked sad now. "Last year my dad lost his job. Right now we barely get by. My mom makes enough money to feed us of course. I'm properly taken care of. The thing is, for wants like expensive clothes, we just don't have the money. We only have enough for what we need. You know, bills, food, that kinda stuff. I figured that if we were supplied one outfit, then that's only one outfit we would need to buy. No more buying clothes to fit in. That's why I made that remark on the fifty dollar jeans you wear. This is also why I don't think I'm perfect." Ray stared at the T.V with a blank expression on his face. It's hard you know. I have to wear my brother's hand-me-downs. I feel at times I may be the laughing stock of the school, but I didn't want to tell anyone my problem because then people would only take pitty. They'd probably offer me money and stuff. I don't want to be that kind of person either. But, it's gotten to the point where, last Christmas our church supplied our Christmas dinner, as they do all the families who need it at our church. The church is also helping on the expenses of me getting these treatments that I need. Mom and dad are trying to sue the construction site for faulty equipment, and although we're going to get some money out of it, they say it was private property and I shouldn't have been going through there anyway. So we aren't going to get everything we deserve. But I do have one more thing to say..."

Lily looked as if she was going to cry. She didn't know what that thing could be. She didn't feel like she could talk but she managed to ask, "Yeah, What's that Ray?"

Ray looked straight into Lily's eyes. "The angel the doctor said was with me yesterday. That angel was you. And although I may not be..." Ray smiled. "You're PERFECT!"

**_Chapter 6 over and out... Perfect over and out. That's it for my fanfic. I hope y'all liked it! I may write more RFR fanfics in the future so stay tuned. Right now I'm working on a couple of other fanfics in different categories, so go check them out on my profile. I also have upcoming fanfics there if you want to see what's in store! Please review this chapter if you read. Tell me what you liked or what you hated about this story and I'll try and write my next fanfic to suite those who are reading my fanfics! Thanks all who have listed me/this story as a fave, I appreciate it SO much!_**


End file.
